1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device capable of switching scanning frequencies and the driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device capable of switching scanning frequencies according to received noise signals and the driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The progress of science and technology has led to small, effective, and portable intelligent information products becoming a part of our lives. Display devices play an important role because all intelligent information products, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or notebooks, require display devices to function as a communication interface. The advantages of an LCD device include portability, low power consumption, and low radiation. Therefore, the LCD device is widely used in, for example, various portable products, such as notebooks and personal data assistants (PDA). Moreover, the LCD device is gradually replacing the CRT monitor for use with desktop computers. Nevertheless, liquid crystal molecules under different arrangements have different polarity against light therefore the liquid crystal molecules in different arrangements can control penetration of light to generate different intensity of outputted light, and the LCD device displays different color levels of red, blue and green by way of changing an arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules so as to display picture images.
A glittering frequency of a fluorescent lamp is due to an electric power frequency of a power supply. There are two different electric power frequencies (50 Hz, 60 Hz) applied in different regions all over the world. When a scanning frequency of a liquid crystal display device can not match the electric power frequency of the fluorescent lamp, users feel glittery and uncomfortable, especially for a monochrome LCD monitor with a reflective or semi-reflective backlight module, causing of that the fluorescent lamp provides light to the reflective or semi-reflective backlight module. Traditionally the solution is utilizing an interlaced scan technique or increasing the scanning frequency of the LCD monitor. However, first, the interlaced scan technique can not solve this problem entirely; second, users feel glittery and uncomfortable when the LCD monitor is shaken upward and downward; and third, increasing the scanning frequency of the LCD monitor causes disadvantages of power consumption and delay of liquid crystal molecules. There is a need to solve the problem mentioned above.